digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorumon
Dorumon is a Beast Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name is derived from "D'''IGITAL '''OR U'NKNOWN '''MON'STER". Because it has an old-style interface on its brow, it has been conjectured to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. The personality of natural Combat Species Digimon manifests particularly strongly within it, so its combat instinct is high, and it often barks and snaps at everything, but it seems that it was tamed by someone it once bit. The data that is said to have been hidden within the deepest parts of its DigiCore, during an experiment, is the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", and it is said it has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/dorumon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: DORUmon] Digimon World Data Squad Dorumon is a digivolution in Agumon's Galaxy. In order to digivolve to DORUmon, Agumon must have digivolved to six Dragon's Roar Digimon. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Fusion The Dorumon DigiCard appears on the title screen for "Loom! The Human World's Final Day, D5!!". It does not appear within the episode. Digimon Chronicle Digimon D-Cyber Digimon World 4 Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode Digimon World DS Dorumon digivolves from Dorimon, and can digivolve further into Dorugamon with high level and 1500 Beast EXP. Dorumon also prevents you from entering the Back Equipment and Back Item Shops if you are not a Silver Tamer. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Dorumon is #028 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Thunder. Its base stats are 127 HP, 115 MP, 79 Attack, 68 Defense, 43 Spirit, 52 Speed, and 24 Aptitude. It possesses the Mother Earth 2 and Lucky Medal 1 traits. Dorumon digivolves from Dorimon and can digivolve to Dorugamon or Drimogemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Dorumon, your Digimon must be at least level 8 with 100 Beast expierience. Dorumon can also DNA Digivolve to Aquilamon with Biyomon, or to ExVeemon with SnowAgumon. Dorumon can be hatched from the FeverSpot Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Dorumon is one of the three new partner Digimon after obtaining the first DigiFarm. Dorumon digivolves from Dorimon and can digivolve into Dorugamon, Reptiledramon or Coelamon. It can be found in the Login Mountain. Digimon Battle Dorumon is an event starter, and digivolves to DexDorugamon at lvl 21, DexDoruGreymon at lvl 31 and DexDorugoramon at lvl 41. There was also a "Rent a Mutant Dorimon!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Dorimon whose Digivolutions are Dorumon, Guardromon, DexDoruGreymon, and Raijinmon. Lastly, there was a "Rent the Original Dorimon!" Event in which an NPC gives a Dorimon whose Digivolutions are Dorumon, DexDorugamon, DexDoruGreymon, and DexDorugoramon to the player who must level it up to 65 within the time period of 14 days to keep the Digimon. Digimon Masters Dorumon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon that has three evolution line. Dorumon (Dorugamon line) can digivolve to Dorugamon, Dorumon (DexDorugamon) can digivolve to DexDorugamon, and Dorumon (Reptiledramon) can digivolve to Reptiledramon. Each three of them will ultimately digivolve into Dorugoramon, DexDorugoramon and Alphamon. Only two evolution lines of it which can evolve further from Mega-level: DexDorugamon which has a Burst Mode-level evolution (DexDorugoramon → Dexmon) and Reptiledramon which has a Jogress-level evolution (Alphamon → Alphamon Ouuryuken). '''Attacks *'Dash Metal': Fires an iron sphere from its mouth while charging, although it has more power if it stands still and accumulates power before firing. *'Metal Cannon': Fires an iron sphere from its mouth. *'Hyper Dash Metal' *'Dino Tooth'"Dino Tooth" is the name of the dagger wielded on and one of the dagger weapons in Digimon World 4. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:X-Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Beast Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles